


Wish Me Luck

by Robinz



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i mean it's the episode but with added spones fluff so... expect that, the immunity syndrome, the wont stop risking their lives for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinz/pseuds/Robinz
Summary: Watching "The Immunity Syndrome" and I had to okay.





	Wish Me Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited, but its late and i have school tomorrow so, I'm just going to post it and hope any of you can get past any spelling or grammar mistakes. May edit it later, feel free to point out mistakes and i'll fix them as well.

"Then employ one of your own superstitions. Wish me luck." And with that Spock turned into the shuttlebay and entered the  _ Galileo _ .

 

“Good luck, Spock.” McCoy said quietly to himself after the door closes, before making his way to the bridge.

 

~

‘ _ He’s not going to come home _ ’ McCoy thinks to himself as he hears about the conditions Spock is facing. He knew that the chances of Spock coming back were next to nothing - it was said to be a death sentence after all- but to actually be facing the fact is hard. The fact that Kirk keeps giving him knowing and apologizing glances doesn’t help. McCoy knew Kirk would feel guilty no matter which one of his friends he sent to their death, but these glances were meant to be for Spock dammit. McCoy should be the one out there. 

 

“I shall continue my tests” comes through the intercom.

 

_ ‘Spock’s going to botch the acetylcholine test, i just know it’ _ McCoy thinks as another transmission comes through shortly after.

 

“Oh and Doctor McCoy, you would not have survived” Spock says.

 

“Ya wanna bet?” McCoy mumbles under his breath fondly, causing Kirk to smile sadly at him.

 

~

 

“Sir, Mr. Spock has reduced life support systems to bare minimum” Pavel informs them a little while later. ‘ _ What the hell does he think he’s doing? _ ’ McCoy thinks.

 

“Spock save your power for the shields”

 

“Calculations indicate the shields will last only 47 minutes” Spock replies and McCoy starts to get fidgety trying to figure out something that will help Spock. Spock sends another transmission informing that the organism is getting ready to reproduce, and that he is starting to have difficulties in continuing to keep control of the ship before his transmission fades for a bit.

 

“Spock, do you read me?” Kirk says, repeating it again when there is no answer.

 

“I am losing voice contact, i will transmit internal coordinates of the chromosome bodies” Spock says.

 

_ ‘The man's dying and he's thinking about the chromosomes, how typical’ _ McCoy thinks.

 

“Spock come in, come in” Kirk replies.

 

“Contact lost sir” Uhura says, and McCoys heart drops a little. Thinking that the last thing he’s going to hear Spock say was about chromosome bodies. Then the ship rocks a bit and Kirk turns to McCoy.

 

“He’s alive, hes kicked it to the side to let us know!” Kirk says, and McCoy smiles brightly, glad that Spock is not yet lost and a bit more hopeful that maybe he will come home.

 

~

 

“This is Spock... I’m slowly losing life support... and minimal shield energies... according to my calculations... the nervous energy of the organism... is at a maximum...just within... its outer protective membrane... relatively... insensitive... to interior irritations...we need sufficient charge of... to destroy  the organism... tell Doctor McCoy we should have wished me luck...” the transmission was cut out in places due to static so the entire message was not clear, but that last part was and it hurt McCoy to hear it. and Kirk looked to McCoy, who was looking down, upset that he never said it when Spock could hear him. Now he’s going to never know.

 

~

 

McCoy entered Jim’s room where the captain was trying to figure out how to destroy the organism as that part of the transmission never came through.

 

“How do you feel?” He asks, folding his arms behind him as he looks over Jim’s shoulder.

 

“Mmm... what's on your mind?” Kirk replies, waving the doctor's question away.

 

“Spock... is it me Jim... am i so sentimental that i just have to keep believing that he’s still alive out there in that mass of protoplasm?”

 

“He knew the odds when he went out there, just as you did when he volunteered to go.” Kirk replied, and he was right. McCoy knew the odds and that’s why he wanted to go instead of Spock. He knows it sounds bad when you think that what he’s wishing is for a role reversal where Spock would have to go through what he is now, but at least Spock would be safe. Though he’s sure that was at least one of Spock’s thoughts when he volunteered himself.

 

_ ‘Damn hobgoblin, why’d i fall in love with you?’ _ McCoy thinks to himself as he and kirk go on to talk about the organism.

 

~

 

“Captain i recommend you abandon the attempt, do not risk the ship further on my behalf” Spock says over the transmission.

 

“Shut up Spock, we’re rescuing you” McCoy says, Nodding at Jim and Jim nods back in agreement. 

 

He’s relieved at hearing Spock but the fact that he wants them to abandon him when they have the chance to save him makes him angry.  _ ‘Does Spock not want to come home?’ _ McCoy asks himself fleetingly, shaking the thought off as quickly as it came because of course he wants to come home. It's the damn pointy ears making him think logically about the whole ‘the needs of many outweigh the needs of the few’ or whatever it is he says.

 

“Why, thank you... Captain McCoy.” Spock replies. Jim smiles at that and McCoy promises to get payback as soon as Spock is back on the ship and everyone is safe. Well as safe as they can be in a tin can floating around in the middle of space.

 

~

 

“Spock you’re alive.” Kirk says, him and McCoy grinning widely,

 

“Obviously Captain, and i have some fascinating data on the organism”

 

“Don't be so smart Spock. You botched the acetylcholine test.” McCoy says, relieved that Spock is alive of course, but he’s not going to let him rest. It’s just not how they work.

 

~

 

“Ya know, i did wish you luck” McCoy says later as they were resting in the Vulcan’s quarters that evening, his head resting on Spock's abdomen so he can listen to the other’s heart beat.

 

“Did you?” Spock says, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, just as the shuttlebay doors closed.” McCoy admits.

 

“I believe the correct response would be thank you.” Spock replies, the corner of his mouth twitching a bit.

 

“Ya, though a kiss would do just as well.” McCoy says, smirking as he moves to kiss the other.


End file.
